Zara Dawson/Music videos
Bad Angel Year: 2000 *Isn't on YouTube *Has never aired on TV Album: Non-album single Got a Plan (Sh*t Ain't Stoppin') Year: 2002 *Dawson overdosed on drugs before filming *Dawson was depressed at the time of filming *Minimalist Album: Move Outta The Way Naked With Clothes On Year: 2006 *The uncensored version has yet to leak * * Album: Naked With Clothes On Lick Year: 2008 *Extremely weird *Banned from all TV channels due to copyright issues *There is an alternate cut with only “bikini on a snowy day” scenes Album: Wikipedia Which Witch Did It Year: 2009 *Dawson had to go minimalist because they blew most of the budget on Lick *The song was not a single, but Dawson wanted to shoot a music video for it *Ericka Streets played the “innocent human girl” *It has never been aired on TV *Not released in the US Album: Wikipedia The Past is in the Past Year: 2009 *Dawson's most ridiculous music video, featuring an animated version of herself controlling a giant robot fighting a tarantula Album: Body But My Heart Says Otherwise Year: 2009 *Avril Lavigne's scenes were filmed separately *Ericka Streets' only music video where she had her gradiented hair *It was filmed at Mundo Tower in Puerto Chango Album: Untold Get Ready For It Year: 2009 *Dawson's first age-restricted video on YouTube *There is a movie version with the song replaced by dialogue *There are memes based off of the video *Flavia allegedly copied this music video, which started their feud Album: Mwahahahahahaha For Crying Out Loud Year: 2009 *Dawson's first black-and-white video *Dawson's first music video where she eats *Released only in the United States Soldier Year: 2009 *Shot in Pyongyang *Dawson was sick when she was shooting the video *Released only in Australia Untold Year: 2009 *Dawson constantly farted during filming, as she had eaten too much beans *Dawson's tears were not real *Released only in Europe, Asia and the Nuclear Islands Album: Untold Which Witch Did It (Pagerage Remix) Year: 2010 *Dawson's first widescreen music video *Dawson's first music video where she was wearing a sheer fabric and not topless under it *Released only in the United States Album: Mwahahahahaha I Love You (with XMUSIC) Year: 2010 *This video hasn't been uploaded to neither Dawson or XMUSIC's VEVO account *This video does not contain dancing scenes Album: Untold, This is Art For You Year: 2010 *Contrary to popular belief, Dawson wasn't nude, she was wearing skin-coloured underwear Album: Untold I'm F**ked Up Year: 2010 *The final single off Mwahahahahahaha to have a music video, the last two didn't Album: Mwahahahahaha Family...To Me Year: 2010 *The outdoor shots of the burning house were stock footage *The fire and smoke inside the house was digitally added *Often considered Dawson's saddest music video *A version dedicated to Ericka Streets was filmed, to make more people believe Streets was dead (although Streets is currently alive and in a mental hospital). Album: Untold I'm Not A Cat, But I'm A Woman Year: 2010 *Dawson was knocked off the bridge *Dawson did not use a stunt double *The cat used in the music video is now dead Album: I Am Obviously Not A Cat I Am Obviously A WOMAN Round and Round Year: 2010 *The song is a Roar cover *On TV, Dawson's robe was purple and she wore black laced lingerie underneath it *Dawson's only 2010 music video to be in 4:3 Album: Untold Don't F*ck With Me Flavia Year: 2010 *Dawson actually fired the gun *Unlike Dawson's other music videos, the aspect ratio is 14:9 Album: Non-album single Mi Amore Year: 2011 *Age-restricted on YouTube, due to it depicting f*****es *4:3 Album: Untold Delicious Year: 2011 *Was in Plus Amedisa's top 10 sexiest music videos ever *There is an alternate version with only vanity scenes *Roar did not film his scenes with Dawson *Ericka Streets makes a cameo, dressed in her gown from the mental hospital and with her face blurred out *XMUSIC appears in the mirror *4:3 Album: Untold Still Not Satisfied Year: 2011 *Dawson learnt how to twerk for the video, but quickly forgot it after filming Album: Midnight Category:Uncategorized